


Expected and Unexpected [PODFIC]

by codeswitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Backstory, Canon Compliant, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Protective Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8390941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codeswitch/pseuds/codeswitch
Summary: Xenophilius Lovegood is reluctant to let his only child attend Hogwarts. Dumbledore sends Minerva to straighten things out.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Expected and Unexpected](https://archiveofourown.org/works/780118) by [Thistlerose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/pseuds/Thistlerose). 



Cover Art provided by codeswitch.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/gpuze333o33tzdj/Expected_and_Unexpected.mp3) | **Size:** 21.17 MB | **Duration:** 22:50

Thanks so much to Thistlerose for giving me permission to podfic this lovely story. 

Kudos and comments are like flowers and chocolate! 


  
---|---


End file.
